Amor Platônico
by Kagome-kun
Summary: 7ºCap InuYasha fica confuso com seus sentimentos mas com a ajuda de Sesshoumaru ele os compreende,mas algo acontece e ele se ve completamente desiludido não a ninguem pra conforta-lo..sera?(gente eu resolvi fazer uma sinopse de cada cap) Espero que gost
1. Default Chapter

Amor Platônico.  
  
Capitulo 01  
  
Dor e Alegria.  
  
Meu Diário.  
  
Chovia muito em Tokio em quanto eu caminhava pelas ruas, eu podia sentir o frio do vento misturado com a água da chuva bater em meu rosto em quanto o frio invadia meu corpo, eu estava triste.....desolada, meu namorado havia acabado de terminar comigo e eu estava sofrendo...muito pra falar a verdade......me perdoe pelo meu devaneio...eu esqueci de me apresentar, meu nome é Kagome Higurashi, acabei de entrar pra faculdade e uma semana antes de voltar a estudar ali estava eu......sofrendo por alguém que não me amava.....mas eu não pude chorar mais por que meus olhos começaram a ficar pesados e eu não vi mais nada.  
  
E agora onde estou? Eu abri lentamente meus olhos e pude perceber que estava em um lugar completamente desconhecido. Eu me sentei e tentei olhar a minha volta para ver se achava algo conhecido, mas....nada. Eu fiquei com medo...mil coisas passaram pela minha cabeça ate que eu consegui ouvir vozes vindo de trás da porta do lugar e resolvi saber de uma vez por todas onde eu estava.  
  
- Ela vai ficar bem – escutei uma foz firme mas ao mesmo tempo bela ser pronunciada e uma porta ser aberta. – Obrigado Dr. Quanto ela acordar eu a levaria para casa.. – E escutei uma outra voz que me pareceu um pouco irritada de um outro homem.  
  
Eu escutei uma porta ser fechada novamente e passos na minha direção, rapidamente eu me sentei para esperar seja quem for....foi quanto a porta se abriu e um homem entrou me encarando.  
  
- Você já esta melhor? –Era a voz da pessoa que estava irritada...so que agora ela esta calma...eu me assustei um pouco e o olhei nos olhos, eu não sei explicar o que aconteceu...os olhos dele eram de uma cor dourada, ele tinha um olhar completamente penetrante e eu me senti como se minha alma estivesse sendo lida centimetro por centimetro por aquele homem tão......eu me perdi em seus olhos por isso mal pude olhar para ele e ao fazer isso percebi como ele era bonito, os cabelos dourados compridos e belos... –Não vai me responder?.  
  
- Perdão! –Ele me tirou de meus devaneios e me fitou esperando uma resposta. – Eu não sei......o que aconteceu?  
  
- Eu estava voltando pra casa quanto você caiu em cima de mim.... –Ele falou olhando pra mim como se eu fosse culpada o que me deixou irritada. – Eu olhei e vi que você havia desmaiado e resolvi de trazer pra minha casa....eu chamei um médico e ele a olhou.....- Ele parou de falar e me encarou por um tempo –Ele disse que não foi bom você ter ficado de baixo da chuva.....onde você mora? Me diga o endereço e eu irei te levar.....  
  
- Ta mas, qual é o seu nome? – Eu perguntei e ele pareceu um pouco irritado com isso.  
  
- Essa pergunta é minha –Ele pareceu realmente irritado.. mas eu acho que eu sei porque....  
  
- Meu nome é Kagome Higurashi....não precisa ficar com medo de dizer quem você é.....meu namo....quero dizer um amigo que eu tinha também era um Hanyo... –Eu realmente me arrependi de dizer isso porque ele me fuzilou com os olhos ao mesmo tempo que parecia raciocinar o que eu havia dito.  
  
-Onde você mora?- ele me perguntou de novo e eu resolvi responder.....ele bruscamente me pegou no colo e me colocou no carro. Durante trinta minutos nos ficamos em silencio ate que chegamos em minha casa...eu desci e o fitei por alguns momentos.  
  
-Arigatô. –Disse me curvando. Ele apenas acenou e voltou a ligar o carro. – Um minuto.....você não vai me dizer que é?  
  
Ele sorriu pra mim e me respondeu antes de ir embora........  
  
Toc Toc..  
  
- Sim.  
  
- Filha acho melhor você ir dormir. Não se esqueça que amanha começa as suas aulas na faculdade.  
  
- Sim mamãe! Boa noite.  
  
Minha mão tem razão...amanha começa as aulas...vou me trocar e me deitar....  
  
-InuYasha....esse foi o nome que ele me disse....- Falei pra mim mesma ao me deitar e ir dormir.........  
  
Continua.......  
  
E então gente...ta ficando boa? Por favor gente comentem......Onegai!  
  
Acho que é so isso....  
  
Tchauzinho  
  
Kaoru^_^ 


	2. Capitulo 02

Capitulo 02  
  
Nota: gente para quem não percebeu, deixe-me esclarecer uma coisa. Como vocês estão percebendo eu estou fazendo a historia na 1º pessoa do singular....por isso...quanto quem fala é a Kagome é porque ela esta escrevendo do seu diário... e quanto for o InuYasha que estiver pensando.....bom acho que ainda não pensei....Obrigada pela atenção gente.  
  
Lagrimas Caladas com um Toque.  
  
Trin Trin......  
  
Acordei com o barulho do despertador e me lembrei que hoje seria meu primeiro dia de Faculdade....minha mãe deve estar orgulhosa.....eu entrei para o Colégio Jounan.....um dos mais concorridos do Japão....  
  
Eu me levantei e me dirigi para o banheiro onde tomei um banho maravilhoso, sai com a toalha enrolada no corpo e fui pegar as minhas roupas, eu escolhi uma saia azul piscina e uma blusa azul clara pois o azul realça meus olhos, ao me trocar fui me olhar no espelho mas ao fazer isso eu percebi que estava na verdade usando uma das roupas que meu namo....quero dizer...ex- namorado mais gostava de ver em mim.....a dor foi tão grande que eu não consegui conter uma lagrima que teimou em cair na minha roupa.  
  
Resolvi parar de pensar nisso, enxuguei minhas lagrimas e desci para tomar o café. Como eu pensava minha mãe estava super feliz o que me deixou contente. Como eu estava um pouco atrasada eu comi rapidamente e sai com pressa. Como eu não tenho carro eu tenho que ir andando...eu poderia pegar o metrô mas o colégio não fica tão longe e depois de andar umas quadras eu cheguei lá.  
  
Realmente é um colégio muito bonito, eu fiquei muito impressionada com o local como eu não conhecia ninguém resolvi pegar os horários das aulas e ir direto para minha sala, eu estou fazendo faculdade de Letras e não vejo a hora de começar.  
  
Eu entrei na sala e não havia ninguém, então resolvi me sentar no fundo, eu sou uma garota tímida e não queria ouvir o professor me perguntando algo no primeiro dia de aula...eu ficaria com muita vergonha.  
  
O sino bateu e ao poucos a sala foi enchendo de gente e um garoto muito simpático veio puxar conversa comigo.  
  
- Prazer em conhece-la......?  
  
-Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi... – Eu Fiquei surpresa quando ele pegou na minha mão e se apresentou.  
  
- Prazer senhorita Kagome meu nome é Kouga e.....  
  
- Todos sentados! – Escutei a voz familiar de alguém gritando e quanto fui olhar era o professor que havia acabado de chegar. Ele estava de costas por isso não pude ver seu rosto, mas só pelo que eu vi ele parecia se bem jovem.... ele usava um boné azul, calças jeans, uma blusa branca e sobre a blusa havia um colete também azul...pelo pouco que eu vi ele parecia ser bem bonito.  
  
- Depois conversamos –Escutei o garoto falar ao se sentar ao meu lado.  
  
- Vamos começar a aula... – Ele falou ao se virar e quando eu vi seu rosto eu levei um susto.  
  
- Mas é o InuYasha o homem que me ajudou – Eu pensei em voz alta de uma forma que só eu pudesse ouvir mas tive a leve impressão que ele ouvir pois assim que eu falei isso ele me fitou de uma forma discreta mas significativa.  
  
- Meu nome é InuYasha e eu serei o professor e vocês..... – Ele continuava me fitando e depois de um tempo falou. – Como a maioria de vocês percebeu eu sou um Youkai ou como preferem dizer um Hanyo...mas não se preocupem eu não mordo....  
  
Ele falou de um jeito muito sarcástico o que me deixou assustada. Depois de falar isso ele pegou o livro e abriu em uma pagina sem dizer qual para que todos fizessem o mesmo.  
  
-Eu vou ler um poema e quero que vocês me dêem todas as suas características....façam em uma folha, a destaquem e depois me entreguem...... – Eu estava sentada pegando o meu material quando senti novamente aqueles olhos em mim o que me assustou novamente..... em quanto me olhava ele dizia o poema.  
  
"Amar,  
  
É Ter uma floresta e querer uma flor, É Ter os oceanos e querer uma única gota, É Ter o céu e querer uma única estrela, É Ter o Sol e querer um único faixo de luz, É Ter a vida inteira e querer apenas um segundo, É Ter milhões e querer apenas centavos, É Ter o mundo inteiro e querer apenas uma pessoa,  
  
Você."  
  
- Podem começar....  
  
Depois de uma hora fazendo ele recolheu todos e se sentou em quanto corrigia. Depois de um tempo ele terminou de corrigir e entregou tudo novamente.  
  
- Bom.... pelo visto esse turma parece ser muito inteligente.... mas se isso fosse uma prova apenas uma aluna teria acertado essa questão...  
  
- Como assim professor? – Eu escutei uma garota perguntar.  
  
- Senhorita Higurashi..... – Ele falou meu nome e eu quase pulei da cadeira... mas me acalmei quando vi que de fato ele não estava falando comigo. – se eu não me engano ela vou a única que se lembrou de dizer a maior característica do poema.  
  
- Que característica? – Dessa vez quem havia perguntado era o garoto ao meu lado.. se eu não me engano seu nome era Kouga.  
  
- Ela foi a única que lembrou de dizer que isso era um poema de amor...... – Ele voltou a olhar pra mim e sorriu.  
  
Eu não sei mas aquele sorriso simplesmente me deixou muito feliz e a aula deixou de ser estranha e passou a ser ótima...tão ótima que quando eu me dei conta já havia acabado.... Eu peguei as minhas coisas e quando vi a sala estava vazia...ate o professor havia ido embora...... não sei por que mas eu teria ficado feliz se ele tivesse me esperado....  
  
Quando eu sai levei o maior susto que eu podia levar.... a alguns metros.... ali estava ele...o homem que havia destruído meu coração.....Como eu poderia me esquecer que ele também iria para o Jounan....  
  
Ele sorria em quanto falava com os amigos e eu fiquei tão triste que não aquentei e sai correndo....corri muito e quando eu vi estava em um par que.....havia uma linda fonte e eu fui ate ela.... ao olhar meu reflexo me lembrei o que havia acontecido e cai de joelhos voltando a chorar....  
  
Quando de repente senti uma mão quente tocar meu ombro. Eu fiquei com medo e ao levantar o rosto novamente naquele dia eu voltava a olhar aqueles olhos dourado....  
  
-E impressão minha ou você gosta de chorar de baixa da chuva? – ele me perguntou e foi ai que eu percebi que estava chovendo.  
  
- Eu não tinha...perce...bido... – Ele ergueu uma das mão e tocou meu rosto levemente limpando as lagrimas.... eu não sei mas eu mal conseguia respirar com o toque dele... meu corpo todo foi ficando mais calmo e eu fiquei mais calma.  
  
- Vamos pra minha casa.... meu carro esta ali.....você toma um banho e eu te levo depois... – Eu não sei por que mas me pareceu novamente que a voz dele estava irritada...por isso não recusei......  
  
Continua....  
  
E então gente! Que tristeza......nenhum comentario...sniff.......sniff.....Onegai... por favor deixem comentarios não custa nada genet.......sniff.... sniff 


	3. Capitulo 03

Capitulo 03  
  
Kawai.....  
  
Novamente eu me via naquele lugar... apesar da primeira vez eu não ter reparado quase nada.... ao olhar bem reparei que aquele era um lugar muito bonito... não muito grande mas bonito....   
  
Eu tomei um banho e me sentei no sofá... ele me emprestou uma roupa...que ficou meio larga.....e eu fiquei esperando no sofá em quanto ele preparava um chá pra mim... não demorou muito para ele chegar......  
  
- Toma... – Ele me ofereceu uma chicara e eu aceitei. – Esta se sentindo melhor?  
  
- Um pouco, muito obrigada.... por tudo.... – Eu não sei porque mais eu não conseguia olhar pra ele.... talvez fosse vergonha....  
  
- Eu sei que não é da minha conta mas eu gostaria de saber o motivo pelo qual você chora tanto por ai?.... – Ao ouvir isso eu não resisti e acabei olhando-o nos olhos e ao fazer isso novamente me via cercada por aquele olhar e acabei falando...  
  
- Eu acho que depois de ter me ajudado tanto eu lhe devo uma explicação, ne? – Eu não sei mas o olhar dele me pareceu preocupado e ao mesmo tempo irritado o que foi um pouco estranho..... porque um desconhecido estaria preocupado comigo? – Semana passada..... eu estava chorando por que......por que meu namorado havia acabado de terminar comigo e eu estava muito triste.....  
  
- Eu sinto muito..... estão era por isso que você estava chorando hoje? – O olhar dele por um segundo me pareceu tão meigo.... mas depois novamente se tornavam irritados.... eu realmente não o intendo...... irritados...por que irritados?  
  
- Mais ou menos.......... é que eu me esqueci que ele ia estudar na mesma faculdade eu.... eu o vi quando sai da sala.... conversando com os amigos como se nada tivesse acontecido.... – Eu não agüentei aquela dor..  
  
Novamente aquela sensação de que o meu coração havia sido completamente demolido do meu corpo....... apesar de tudo eu gostava dele...ainda....e novamente naquele dia eu estava chorando..... chorando por alguém que não merecia......   
  
Afundei minhas mãos m meus rosto tentando me controlar, afinal eu estava na frente de uma pessoa completamente desconhecida e já estava com muita vergonha e não queria pirar tudo......mas uma coisa aconteceu.....  
  
Eu senti alguma coisa segurar minha mão e puxa-la e quando eu vi estava nos braços dele...... ganhando uma abraço que era firme e acolhedor.......eu estava tão triste que não aquentei e coloquei minha mão em volta dele aceitando aquele apoio que eu tanto queria de alguém mas que não acontecia...   
  
Ele me puxou para mais perto de si e começou a falar em meu ouvido o que me deixou completamente triste... não sei se era por que me lembrava coisas ou porque era algo que eu já sabia.  
  
- Olha...... eu sei que eu não sou a melhor pessoa pra dizer isso mas....eu acho que ele.......não mereci uma garota como você...... – Ele dizia e eu podia sentir as mãos dele em meu cabelo. – Eu não a conheço mas pelo pouco que eu vi deu pra perceber que você é muito boa...... e também.....por favor para de chorar!  
  
Nos braços dele novamente eu pude sentir algo que eu não sentia a muito tempo.. me senti novamente querida por alguém..... mas eu não entendia........ele mal me conhece....como consegue me fazer sentir isso?.....  
  
Eu já estava calma e ao pouco me afastei dele..... e percebi que havia algo diferente..... quando ele me abraçou o boné que ele usava na cabeça caiu no chão e só agora que eu entendi por ele o usava......  
  
Eu o olhava nos olhos e desviei meu olhar para o cabelo dele...ate parar sobre dois pares de orelhas...... não eram orelhas humanas....mas eram lindas... eu as olhei durante um tempo ate que inconscientemente eu levantei as mão e as toquei.... elas eram tão macias...... eu poderia ficar daquele jeito durante horas e horas.....  
  
- ...hum..... – Um som estranho entrou pelos meus ouvidos.... parecia um grunhido misturado com o barulho de um gato ronronando... foi quando eu me dei conta do que estava fazendo.... eu rapidamente as soltei e olhei pare ele.... ele parecia muito irritado o que me assustou...  
  
- Por fez isso!! – Ele realmente me parecia irritado....  
  
- Me desculpa....eu não havia percebido...é que suas orelhas são tão kawais..... me desculpa professor.... – Eu o olhava nos olhos implorando para que aceitasse meu pedido de desculpas.... eu me olhou também e pareceu se acalmar...  
  
- InuYasha....... me chame de InuYasha....e por favor não pegue novamente nelas.... eu não gosto....- Ele me pareceu um pouco frio e ao mesmo tempo calmo..... o que novamente foi estranho.. – Eu vou tomar banho e depois te levo em casa....  
  
Ele não disse mais nada apenas se levantou e saiu...... eu fiquei meio confusa com o que aconteceu mas resolvi me entreter com alguma coisa.... como eu sou uma pessoa muito curiosa resolvi conhecer a casa do meu salvador....a cozinha era muito arrumada eu demorei um pouco nela por que a vista era linda e eu não resisti a vontade de ficar olhando.... sai da cozinha passei por um corredor e encontrei uma porta.... como eu sou muito curiosa resolvi abri-la..... não foi a melhor ideia da minha vida...... bem ali na minha frente estava ele..... com uma minuscula toalha em volta da cintura o que deixava as pernas o o abdome bem trabalhados a mostra.... quase tive um infarto..... como ele era lindo..... ele me encarou... claramente estava irritado.......  
  
Continua.........  
  
E então gente. Espero que estejam gostando.....  
  
No proximo capitulo to pensando em fazer os pensamentos do Inu-kun.....  
  
Obrigada pelos comentarios gente.......... e quem não deixou.....por favor deixem........por favor... eu adoro comentarios...  
  
|Juli-chan: Obrigada pelo elogio.... espero que a historia continue agradando....^^  
  
Shampoo Sakai: Obrigada..... que bom que você esta gostando.... eu sempre fico com medo que a historia não agrade.... mas que bom^^  
  
Lilyzinha: ai esta sua continuação^_^ espero que continue gostando da minha historia^^ ela é feito de coração;....  
  
Tici-chan: que bom que você esta achando legal.... mas quanto ao namorado dela eu so posso dizer uma coisa....... não era nem o Houjo nem o Naraku..... vo deixar vocês na curiosidadeHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA^^  
  
Tchauzinho gente^^  
  
Deixem comentarios....  
  
Kagome^_~ 


	4. Capitulo 04

Capitulo 04  
  
Sentimentos confusos........  
  
- Sentados! -É sempre a mesmas coisa... eu chego na sala e esta uma bagunça......todo esse barulho me da uma dor de cabeça........ eu me sentei e peguei meu livro, mas antes eu enho que confirmar...... levantei a cabeça e passei meus olhos por toda a classe ate encontrar a pessoa que eu procurava.......ali estava ela, seus olhos me fitavam e claramente me parecia muito preocupada, eu não consigo entende-la, por que ela chora por alguem que não sente nada por ela?  
  
-Eu não sei mas sempre que eu a vejo chorando eu sindo vontade de consola- la ..... ela me parece ser tão fragil..... como alguem pode magoa-la assim? Se eu estivesse com ela ao meu lado eu acho que não teria coragem de magoa- la.....ou deixa-la.......  
  
- Professor você não pretende dar aula?  
  
-Que? - Eu a fiquei observando e nem percebi o tempo passar........e quando eu vi aquele aluno irritante que senta do lado da Kagome vem me chamar a atenção. -Kouga certo?  
  
- Sim, esse é meu nome - Ma que voz irritante esse cara tem...... mas eu tenho que manter a calma........  
  
- Vamos começar a aula..... - Eu tenho que admitir..... esse aula não rendeu muito...... além de mim estar muito distraido eu não consegui dar muito bem a aula......... eu não conseguia parar de pensar na noite anterior....  
  
**Flash Back**  
  
- Eu estava presisando tomar um banho.... - Eu estava muito agitado com a presença de uma muler na minha casa..... na verdade a unica mulher que esteve no meu ap vou a minha mãe...... não é a toa que meu irmão vive me enxendo a paciência...... eu estava tão perdido em meus pensamentos que só fui ouvir alguem abrindo a porta depois que ela já havia sido aberta..... quando eu me virei ali estava ela.... parada olhando para o meu corpo.... será que pelo fato de mim ser um Hanyo ela sente nojo?  
  
- O que você pensa que esta fazendo!? - Eu não aguentei ve-la me olhando assim e acabei perdendo a cabeça.... o que não é algo muito dificil de acontecer....  
  
- Me desculpe.... eu... eu não sabia....... me......  
  
- Fora! Fora aqui!  
  
- Mas ir pra onde?  
  
- O porta de saida fica no fim do corredor! Agora fora! - Ela me olhou nos olhos e eu percebi que havia sido muito grosso com ela..... eu pude ver ela apertando a roupa para segurar as lagrimas..... lagrimas causadas não por causa do ex dela mas por minha causa..... eu não sei mas te-la magoado foi pior do que ve-la chorando por alguém que não mereçe.......  
  
Antes que eu pudesse pedir desculpas ela se virou e saiu correndo.... eu poderia ter ido atrás dela mas não fui....... ela é minha aluna e eu não posso me envolver demais.... tanto para o meu bem quanto paraobem dela.....  
  
** Fim do Flash back**  
  
Eu novamente me via entretido em meus pensamentos eu quando me deu conta o sinal havia batido....  
  
- Podem sair..... - Falei calmamente como em todos os dias.. um por um foi saindo e do lado de fora começavam os murmurios sobre mim....  
  
- Nossa você viu como o professor estava estranho hoje?  
  
- Ele já é estranho..... e agora então.....  
  
- Idiotas...... acham que só por que estão do lado de fora da sala eu não vou ouvi-los... não esquecem que eu sou um Hanyo mas esquecer que minha audição que maior que o normal...!  
  
- Deve ser horrivel..... - Do nada eu escutei uma voz muito familiar em quanto levantei a cabeça....... novamente ela me olha olhava.... como eu não havia percebido ela ali?  
  
- O que você esta fazendo aqui?  
  
- Eu estava esperando todos sairem.....eu queria te pedir desculpas por ontem..... - Ela abaixou a cabeça e eu sabia que ela estava triste com a minha atitude...... Droga! Eu não queria te-la magoado...... e por isso que eu nunca tive uma namorada...... eu magoei a minha mãe uma vez e isso foi horrivel..... eu não queria magoar outra mulher.... drogao que eu faço?  
  
- Olha, quanto a ontem....... não se preoculpe..... eu não ligo.....- Só havia um remedio.... agir com indiferença... assim ela ia achar que eu realmente não ligava e ia parar de ficar triste.....  
  
- Então por que você gritou dquele jeito comigo? - Droga.... ela me pegou com essa pergunta......  
  
- Eu.... bom....... eu........  
  
- Sabe... eu sempre me dou mal quando resolvi bisbilhotar....... uma vez eu fui no apartamento do meu namorado e ele me disse que não poderia descer......eu resolvi subir e peguei ele na cama com outra...... eu o amava então resolvi perdoa-lo... meu pai me disse uma vez que errar é humano mas perdoar é divino...... mas.... o que eu estou fazendo... me desculpe professor....... - Enquanto ela falava claramento eu a via chorar..... depois de dizer isso ela correiem direção a porta de saida mas eu não sei o que esta acontecendo comigo...... eu so sei que eu não posso deixar ela ir assim.....  
  
Eu corri e parei na sua frente..... realmente eu sou louco.  
  
- Professor....? - Ela me olhava e claramente tentava conter o choro....... agora eu sei o que eu quero fazer...  
  
- Eu já disse.... meu nome é InuYasha.......- Eu não posso aquentar ve-la chorando assim...... novamente eu resolvo fazer isso..... droga! Por que sempre quero abraça-la quando ela esta chorando...  
  
Rapidamente eu a puxo para os meus braços..... como é bom sentir o cheiro dela.... eu posso senti-lo em todo o meu corpo.... como eu tenho vontade e ficar assim por mais tempo.... Kuso! Eu não posso...... Droga eu não posso......  
  
- Me desculpe por ontem....... eu não queria ter gritado com você........ juro que não queria..... mas é que foi a primeira vez que alguem entrou no meu quarto além de eu e meu irmão.... e bom..... você foi a primeira pessoa que me viu sem roupa.... - Droga ela esta me empurrando com as mãos..... será que ela realmente sente nojo de mim?  
  
- Você nunca teve uma namorada? - Ela olha nos meus olhos de uma forma tão bela..... mas afinal por que eu não para de pensar nela e nas suas qualidades? ela se afastou e ficou me encarando.... mas droga eu não sei o que responder.....  
  
- Bom...... eu....... quero dizer.........  
  
- Olha se não quizer me responder tudo bem...... - Por que eu estou com a leve impressão que ela ficou triste por eu não ter respondido? Eu acho melhor responder.... eu não quero ve-la triste por minha causa de novo.  
  
- Bom..... na verdade não..... eu nunca tive uma namorada, mas por que você quer saber?  
  
- Bom.... nada.... é que é estranho um homem como você nunca ter tido uma namorada.... - Homem como eu? O que ela quis dizer com isso?  
  
- O que você quis dizer com homem como eu? Esta se referindo ao fato de eu ser um Hanyo?!  
  
- Desculpa! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer...... você é um homem tão bonito..... como pode não ter uma namorada...... - Ela ficou vermelha..... bonito.... ela realmente me acha bonito?  
  
- Não é facil arranjar alguem quando não se é aceito por nenhum dos lado.... - Isso..... uma resposta despreocupada....  
  
- Nenhum dos lados? - Droga por que a cada pergunta que ela fazer eu me sinto incapacitado de dizer não?  
  
- Humanos e yokais...... eu sou um Hanyo esqueceu?  
  
- É mesmo.... mas eu não ligo pra isso.......eu acho que o importante em alguem é o seu interior.......- Ela me parece tão certa dessa afirmação....  
  
- Afinal..... seu ex-namorado era um Hanyo.....  
  
Sim é verdade....  
  
- Mas o que que aconteceu?......... droga eu pensei em voz alta! Droga eu falei algo que não devia.....  
  
-Eu não quis comentar isso.....  
  
- Tudo bem.... eu já estou superando...... - Droga ela ficou triste........  
  
- Com licença...- Droga alguem veio aparecer para interromper minha conversa.....  
  
- Sim..... - Era só o que me faltava.... o diretor me enxer a paciência......  
  
- Professor teremos uma reunião agora por favor me acompanhe.....  
  
-Sim senhor.......... - Eu queria poder ficar mais com ela..... - Senhorita Higurashi depois a gente termina a nossa conversa......  
  
-Sim senhor InuYasha......  
  
Pelo menos eu sai vendo o sorriso no rosto dela....  
  
*****Kagome*******  
  
Querido Diario........ foi assim minha conversa com meu professor InuYasha....  
  
- Eu gostaria de ter perguntado o por que dele ficar irritado toda vez que eu choro...... as vezes ele age de uma maneira tão estranha...... mas ele é um amor de pessoa........ eu não sei por que mas seria tão bom se ele me abraçasse toda vez que eu me sentisse triste.....realmente seria bom.....  
  
- Acho melhor eu ir dormir....... Boa noite InuYasha.......  
  
******InuYasha******  
  
- Espero que ela durma bem........boa noite Kagome Higurashi........  
  
Continua..........  
  
Onegai: Por favor  
  
Desculpa gente.... eu sei que eu viajei um pouco nesse episodio mas eu vou tentar melhorar....  
  
Por favor..... quem não deixou por favor deixem comentarios^_^ Onegai Onegai Onegai Onegai^_~  
  
Tici-chan: Obrigada por comentar..... muito obrigada mesmo ^_^ acabo que o Inu não fez praticamente nada mas espero que tenha gostado ^_^  
  
Nika-chan: Bigada miga^_^ mas com praticamente ninguem (Obrigada a todos q comentaram^_^) eu fico desanuimada^_^ mas brigada, tchuzinho^_^ 


	5. Capitulo 05

Capitulo 05  
  
Algo Inesperado.  
  
Ai ai..... mais um dia, já faz um tempo... dês do dia em que eu terminei com ele... hoje a caminho da escola eu percebi que não sofro mais.... eu sei que é errado mais eu gosto dele...gosto muito... InuYasha.... se minha mãe soubesse que eu gosto do meu professor, acho que ela teria um enfarte.  
  
Não faz muito tempo que eu percebi esse carinho por ele, mas acho que nunca serei capaz de dizer... ele é mais velho que eu e deve achar que eu sou muito nova pra ele... Qual será o tipo de garota do InuYasha? Fiquei tão perdida em meus pensamentos que acabei chegando na escola e não vi...  
  
Subi e entrei na sala. - Acho que cheguei sedo de mais... não tem ninguém...  
  
- Por acaso eu sou transparente? – Escutei uma voz muito conhecida.  
  
- InuYasha! Mas o que você esta fazendo aqui?  
  
- Que eu saiba eu dou aula aqui....  
  
- Mas é que agora é muito cedo.  
  
- É que... bom.... eu sei que você chega todo dia mais cedo e..  
  
- E?  
  
- Eu queria falar com você – Ele esta tão diferente... parece mais alegre, o que será?  
  
- Eu não to entendendo.  
  
- Meu irmão foi me visitar ontem..... disse que vai ter fogos de artifício hoje...e.... – Droga por que sempre que eu acho que ele vai falar algo importante ele para?  
  
- Pode falar InuYasha...  
  
- Meu irmão me disse que a vista da Torre de Tókio será muito bonita.....e bom, eu gostaria de saber se você não gostaria de ver comigo....claro se você quiser... – Ele se virou como se tivesse medo da resposta...às vezes ele é tão fofo..  
  
- Eu adoraria.  
  
- O que? –Ele disse se virando e me olhando como se não acreditasse.  
  
- Kawai!.- Acabei falando sem querer.  
  
- Não entendi.  
  
- Não é nada.... eu adoro ver os fogos de artifício. E eu adoraria ver com você. Afinal você me convidou para eu aceitar ne?  
  
- Sim...  
  
- InuYasha?  
  
- Sim?  
  
- As vezes você me surpreende.  
  
- Como assim?  
  
- Nada! - Dizendo isso eu fui pro meu lugar, a aula já ia começar, será que eu terei coragem de dizer um dia que gosto dele?  
  
A aula se passou muito calma... já fazia um tempo que ele andava sem paciência, brigando com qualquer coisa que os alunos fizessem, eu gostaria de saber como é esse irmão do Inu-kun...... Inu-kun... eu acho melhor eu chama-lo de InuYasha, vai que eu falo isso sem querer... acho que seu eu falasse ele ficaria muito irritado....  
  
Eu adoro assistir as aulas dele, por mais estranho que isso pareça eu gosto de ouvir ele, mesmo quando ele esta irritado...  
  
Hoje o dia foi horrível.... parecia que não passava nunca.... eu ficava um tempão parada e quando olhava no relógio via que só tinha se passado quinze minutos.... mas com um pouco de paciência finalmente chegou a noite, no fim da aula ele disse que me pegaria as seis... me olhando no espelho agora eu pergunto se ele vai me achar bonita... eu coloquei um vestido azul que minha mãe me deu... ele não é comprido mas também não é tão curto.... o que será que ele vai achar? Espero que ele goste.  
  
Eu amarrei meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, não sei por que mas eu acho que fico bem com ele amarrado....  
  
Trin Trin!  
  
- Ele chegou.... – Todos saíram por isso estou sozinha.... sai correndo e abri aporta... ele estava simplesmente lindo.... usando uma causa preta com uma blusa branca com alguns botões abertos o que deixava uma parte do corpo dele a mostra, os cabelos estavam como sempre, soltos, só que no lugar do boné ele estava usando uma bandana muito bonita da cor do meu vestido...  
  
- Kagome....  
  
- Sim?  
  
- Você esta muito bonita.... – sem querer eu senti meu rosto corando...  
  
- Obrigada....  
  
- Vamos?  
  
- Sim, mas antes.... uma coisa.  
  
- O que?  
  
- Tire a bandana da cabeça.... – Eu não sei por que ele não gosta que ninguém veja as orelhas dele.... será que ele tem vergonha de ser um Hanyo? As orelhas dele são tão bonitinhas.  
  
- Eu acho melhor não.... – Ele abaixou a cabeça... por que será que ele ficou triste.  
  
- Por que não?  
  
- Você pode se meter em problemas por minha causa.  
  
- Por causa de que?  
  
- Eu sou um Hanyo.... se as pessoas souberem vão implicar.... eu não quero te causar problemas.  
  
- Por favor tire-a ... eu acho que você vai ficar muito bonito sem elas....  
  
- Você não se importa com o que as pessoas vão falar quando ver uma garota humana com uma pessoa como eu?  
  
- Como você......sim me importo.....  
  
- Kagome....  
  
- Não é todo dia que um homem tão bonito me chama pra ver a queima de fogos..... muitas mulheres vão ficar com muita inveja.... mas como você é forte e eu sei que vai me proteger então não tem problema.- Vendo toda essa preocupação comigo me da vontade se sorrir.... será que ele sente pelo menos um carinho por mim? Ele sorriu... realmente o sorriso dele é maravilhoso... ele tirou a bandana e a amarrou na cintura.  
  
- Vamos então?  
  
- Sim InuYasha.  
  
O caminho ate lá se seguiu muito calmo, o carro dele é tão aconchegante... Nos chegamos e nos dirigimos ate o elevador.... quando chegamos ate lá em cima eu quase desmaiei.  
  
- Que lindo!!! Nossa InuYasha a vista daqui é tão linda....  
  
- Eu sabia que você ia gostar.... em alguns minutos vai acontecer a queima de fogos.  
  
- Obrigada InuYasha...... obrigada por me trazer aqui.  
  
- Foi um prazer.... Kagome?  
  
- Sim – De repente a fisionomia dele ficou tão fria..  
  
- Eu queria saber uma coisa..... pra falar a verdade já faz um tempo que eu quero te perguntar isso....  
  
- O que é?  
  
-É sobre seu ex namorado....... você..... você já esta se sentindo melhor? – Ele esta preocupado comigo?  
  
- Eu não penso mais nele..... acho que eu devo seguir em frente e achar alguém que me ame de verdade....... Olha!! Começou a queima!  
  
Foi uma visão muito bonita.... eram fogos de todas as cores que deixavam o céu muito colorido..... eu olhei para o lado e vi o InuYasha, sorrindo igual a uma criança.... acho que ele esta tão maravilhado quando eu....  
  
Os fogos não duraram muito tempo.... quando eu vi já tinha acabado e eu estava morrendo de frio... realmente em lugares altos é muito frio.... mas aqui é tão bonito..  
  
- InuYasha, vamos ficar mais um pouco?  
  
- Claro – ele me respondeu sorrindo. Eu voltei minha visão novamente para a cidade, ela é tão bonita a noite.  
  
- Ai que frio.....  
  
- Desculpe.... eu deveria ter trazido um casaco....  
  
- Todo bem InuYasha.....a vista daqui compensa qualquer coisa.... – Mesmo dizendo isso em voz alta eu corpo não parava de tremer..... foi quando eu senti uma mão em meu cabelo, depois eu senti meu cabelo deslizar pelo meu ombro em quando InuYasha colocava uma mão no meu ombro e outra na minha cintura.... me abraçando pelas costas e ficando com o rosto colado no meu.  
  
- InuYasha?...... – Eu praticamente sussurrei essa ultima palavra...  
  
- Com o cabelo solto você vai sentir menos frio... – Como que em um impulso eu virei meu rosto para olha-lo e sem querer acabei beijando-o .... eu ia me afastar mas as mãos dele não deixaram.... ele virou meu corpo e entrelaçou minha cintura com as mãos me puxando para poder aprofundar aquele beijo tão gostoso.....eu nunca pensei que poderia ser beijada por ele dessa forma.... eu posso ate sentir ele brincando com a língua em minha boca...... isso é tão bom...  
  
-Pelo visto você desencalhou ne irmãozinho?  
  
Quando eu me dei conta ele tinha se afastando e olhando para a pessoa que havia feito esse comentário.... esperai....ele disse irmãozinho?  
  
- Sesshoumaru!  
  
Continua.........  
  
Obrigada a todas que comentariam e a todas que estão lendo essa fic gente desculpe pela demora mas é que meu PC ta quebrado mas eu vou atualizar com mais freqüência a partir de agora  
  
Não se esqueçam de comentar  
  
Isis Kazue: É claro que você não esta sendo intrometida eu sei que "mim" é índio mas as vezes fica estranho colocar "EU" por isso me desculpa pelos erros propositais Obrigada pelo comentário Tchuzinho Isis.  
  
Tici-chan : desculpe pela demora.... meu pc deu chilique.... mas vou tentar postar mais rápido eu vou tentar atualizar as outras ta, acho que o professor só vai atrapalhar daqui a algum tempo Tchauzinho tici-chan e obrigada pelos comentários  
  
Dark-sofy: Eu não gosto muito de colocar a Kikyou nas minhas historias Não se preocupe com a K-chan, como vc viu as coisas irão melhorar pra ela Obrigada pelo comentário Tchauzinho Dark-chan  
  
Lari-chan : Muito obrigada pelo comentário Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo Foi feito com muito carinho espero melhorar nos próximos Tchauzinho Lari-chan.  
  
Dark-Asuka : Muito obrigada pelo comentárioeu agradeço mesmo espero que tenha gostado e dicupa pela demoraTchauzinho Dark-Asuka.  
  
Obrigada pelos comentários gente  
  
Tchauzinho, Kagome-kun 


	6. Capitulo 06

Capitulo 06  
  
Briga de Irmãos...  
  
Ontem foi um dia muito divertido, quando eu estava com o InuYasha bem na hora em que ele estava me beijando o irmão mais velho dele chegou.... eu tive a impressão de que ele não gostou muito disso.....sem contar as coisas que aconteceram depois.....  
  
Flash Back  
  
- Sesshoumaru!  
  
- Não vai me apresentar sua namorada irmãozinho? – Quando ele disse isso eu corei violentamente.... ele é um homem tão bonito quanto o InuYasha... tem lindos olhos da cor âmbar, cabelos de uma cor acinzentada mais escura que a do InuYasha, e em seus rosto havia três linhas em cada lado de sua face acompanhada por uma meia lua em sua testa, ele usava uma roupa de executivo e estava acompanhado por uma garota um pouco mais baixa que ele mas muito bonita..  
  
- O que você esta fazendo aqui? – InuYasha praticamente gritou o que me deu um susto.  
  
- Eu estava passando.....te vi e resolvi subir... não me culpe se eu cheguei na hora errada. A fila estava muito grande..... bom se você não vai me apresentar por causa da sua educação, eu mesmo o faço.... – Ele dizendo isso se aproximou e esticando a mão. – Prazer eu me chamo Sesshoumaru e sou o irmão mais velho dele.... e essa é minha namorada Rin.  
  
- É um prazer conhece-los, eu me chamo Kagome.  
  
- Kagome vamos pra minha casa. – Ele disse puxando minha mão.  
  
- Mas InuYasha.....  
  
- A gente pode fazer alguma coisa lá......  
  
- InuYasha vocês mal começaram a namorar e você já esta querendo fazer essas coisas com ela? – Eu acho que eu nuca me senti tão corada m toda a minha vida..... o que ele quis dizer com isso?  
  
- Não é Sesshoumaru!!  
  
- Eu não disse nada..... – ele disse me olhando e piscando um dos olhos.... – Em todo caso eu acho que eu e minha namorada podemos ir com vocês não é, senhorita Kagome?  
  
Antes que eu pudesse dizer algo InuYasha falou primeiro.  
  
- Eu mudei de idéia eu e ela vamos ao cinema.....  
  
- Perfeito! Esta em cartaz um filme romântico que estreou há dois dias...vamos todos juntos então.... a senhorita já o assistiu?  
  
- Bom..... já faz um tempo que eu não vou ao cinema...  
  
- Então vamos..... siga o meu carro irmãozinho.  
  
- Meu nome é InuYasha!  
  
- Não demorem. – Dizendo isso ele deu o braço a namorada e eles pegaram o elevador.  
  
- Desculpe por dizer aquilo tudo sem pedir a sua opinião Kagome.... – Ele disse abaixando a cabeça.  
  
- Tudo bem, vamos ao cinema então?  
  
- Sim – Ele respondeu com um sorriso lindo no rosto.... – Vamos esperar o elevador.  
  
Enquanto esperávamos o elevador ele parou do meu lado e gentilmente colocou a mão em meu ombro...  
  
- Obrigado Kagome... obrigado por ser assim....  
  
Sesshoumaru  
  
- Sesshy você não acha que foi um pouco...como eu posso dizer... chato com o seu irmão?  
  
- Não Rin..... o InuYasha nunca deve uma garota... eu acho que ele não sabe como agir... ele precisa de um empurrão para isso dar certo.... eu acho que a gente pode ajudar...  
  
- A gente...  
  
- É.  
  
- Você gosta muito do seu irmão, ne?  
  
- Sim.  
  
- Então por que você não para de provocar ele....  
  
- Por que é divertido. Bom eles chagaram... vamos, no caminho eu explico o que a gente vai fazer...  
  
Sesshoumaru  
  
- Depois que o filme acabar eu de levo em casa.... não se preocupe eu pedirei desculpas pela demora...  
  
- Não se preocupe... contanto que eu durma em casa esta tudo bem.  
  
- Desculpe....  
  
- Eu to brincando.... vai ser legal ir no cinema... a ultima vez que eu fui foi com o..... bom, vai ser divertido. – Eu sem perceber apertei o vestido em minha mãos e quando eu vi ele havia colocado a mão sobre a minha e as entrelaçou...eu olhei para ele e ele estava sorrindo...como ele é lindo...  
  
Depois de alguns minutos finalmente chegamos ao cinema... InuYasha e Sesshoumaru foram comprar os ingressos e eu e Rin ficamos esperando na entrada.  
  
- Você e o InuYasha se conhecem a muito tempo? – Ela perguntou sorrindo... ela parece ser uma garota muito simpática...  
  
- Bom... ele....mais ou menos... – Eu não tenho coragem de falar que ele é meu professor... o que será que ela vai pensar?....  
  
- Por que? Vamos lá me fala.  
  
- Bom... é que..... ele.... ele é meu professor... – Eu achei que nunca tinha corado tanto mas eu acho que me enganei...  
  
- Não se preocupe... isso não tem nada de mais.... pra ser sincera o Sesshy é meu chefe e também não é normal uma secretaria namorar o chefe...  
  
- O InuYasha não é meu namorado... – Eu disse abaixando a cabeça... não queria que ela percebesse meu desapontamento...  
  
- Não?  
  
- Ele apenas me chamou pra ver a queima de fogos....  
  
- Mas e aquele beijo..... talvez vocês não estejam namorando mas eu estou percebendo um clima de ambos os lados – ela disse sorrindo.  
  
- Ele deve achar que eu sou muito nova.... acho que ele nunca vai me ver como mulher.... acho que como amiga sim....como mulher não... – Acabei desabafando com ela.  
  
- Por que diz isso?  
  
- Ele me disse que as pessoas não o aceitam como ele é.... eu não me importo com isso por isso ele se aproxima... ele deve me querer como amiga.... – Meu olhos começaram a lagrimejar com esse pensamento.. mas eu não posso chorar...  
  
- Sabe.... – Ela disse sorrindo pra mim. – A melhor forma de começar um relacionamento é com a amizade.... afinal antes de tudo nossos namorados são nossos amigos ne?  
  
- Já compramos... – Quando eu ia responder eles chegaram com os ingressos.  
  
- Nos vamos na frente para arranjar lugares... – dizendo isso a Rin pegou no braço do Sesshoumaru e o levou... não sei por que mas juro que vi ela cochichando algo pra ele....  
  
- InuYasha o filme conta que historia?  
  
- Pelo que o Sesshoumaru disse é sobre uma garota que se apaixona pelo filho de um rei..... ambos se amam mas esse amor é proibido.... e o resto ele não me contou.... eu insisti mas ele não disse...  
  
- Então vamos descobrir. – Disse sorrindo.  
  
- Vamos....  
  
Nós entramos e vimos à namorada do Sesshoumaru acenando para a gente, eles haviam pegado lugares no meio do cinema, Rin estava sentada do lado de Sesshoumaru e do lado dele havia dois lugares.  
  
- Kagome... – InuYasha sussurrou no meu ouvido.  
  
- O que?.  
  
- Senta do lado do Sesshoumaru... eu não to afim de ficar perto dele...  
  
Depois de nos acomodar alguns minutos depois o filme começou.....historia era muito bonita, no meio do filme o casal principal se encontrou em um lago e começaram a se beijar e gentilmente o ator começou a despi-la e a fazer amor com ela... não mostraram tudo mas eu fiquei com muito vergonha.... eu não acredito que eu estava vendo isso com o InuYasha... pra não ver essa cena eu resolvi olhar para o lado..... quem dera eu nunca tivesse feito isso... quando eu olhei para o lado o irmão do InuYasha estava se inclinando para dar um beijo na Rin.... acho que eles ficaram se beijando por uns minutos antes dela falar alguma coisa.  
  
- Sesshy.... eu to com sede você poderia pegar algum suco ou refrigerante?  
  
- Claro... – Foi quando ele se virou pra mim e eu corei... – A senhorita também quer?  
  
- Deixa que eu pego para ela "Sesshy" – InuYasha provocou o irmão com o apelido que ele tinha acabado de ouvir....eu pude perceber que ele ficou muito irritado com a provocação.- O que você vai querer Kagome.  
  
- Bom... pode ser um suco.  
  
- Vamos "Sesshy"  
  
- Claro Inu-chan.... ne irmãozinho.  
  
Então eles passaram pelas pessoas e foram comprar as bebidas.  
  
- Rin?  
  
- Sim Kagome.  
  
- Por que o InuYasha não se da bem com o irmão?  
  
- Não se preocupe,sempre foi assim, eles vivem se provocando mas no fundo se adoram....  
  
- Bem no fundo ne?  
  
- Sim....- Com esse comentários nos acabamos rindo.... ate alguém mandar a gente fazer silencio....  
  
Depois de um tempo ele chegaram, Sesshoumaru estava com dois copos de refrigerante e o InuYasha com um que parecia ser de laranja, eles passaram pelas pessoas, mas Sesshoumaru se desequilibrou e bateu no InuYasha.... como ele estava na minha frente tanto o refrigerante na mão doSesshoumaru quanto o suco caíram na minha roupa....  
  
- Ahhh! – Eu acabei gritando.  
  
- Me desculpa... eu escorreguei e bati no InuYasha....  
  
- Shiii.... – Falaram algumas pessoas no cinema.  
  
- Eu.... eu vou me limpar... – Dizendo isso eu sai do cinema e fui ate o banheiro....  
  
- Irmãozinho.. por que você não vai ajuda-la... ela pode se meter em problemas.  
  
- Por que?  
  
- Aquele azul..... é meio transparente... molhando então....  
  
- Por que eu tenho a impressão que você fez de propósito?  
  
- irmãozinho eu acho melhor você não me ofender assim....  
  
- InuYasha eu acho melhor você ir.... ajude ela a se secar...  
  
- To indo...  
  
- Sesshoumaru....você não deveria ter jogado tanto.... ela ficou muito molhada...  
  
- Essa era a intenção, vamos ver como meu irmão se sai defendendo ela.... eu avisei a alguns cara que havia uma garota linda no banheiro....  
  
- Vamos então... qualquer coisa você se intromete.  
  
- Ta bom.....  
  
- Droga... – Eu estava no banheiro passando um pouco de papel para ver se limpava eu acho que eu fiquei alguns minutos limpando.... o irmão do InuYasha parece ser um pouco desastrado... Eu parei em frente ao espelho e olhei para ver como estava..... horrível, havia uma enorme mancha, escura e o pior era que meu vestido estava meio transparente...  
  
- Bom, eu não posso fazer nada... – Então eu abri a porta mas quanto eu ia sair uns sujeitos me empurraram para dentro do banheiro..  
  
- Me solta seu idiota!!  
  
- Nossa.... essa garota e bonita mesmo.  
  
- Quem são vocês?!  
  
- Calma gracinha...... nos só queremos nos divertir..  
  
- Me solta senão eu vou gritar.... vocês não vão gostar.  
  
- Por que? O bicho-papão vai nos atacar?  
  
- Tentem. – Eles eram horríveis mas eu sabia que o InuYasha ia me salvar... um deles e aproximou o colocou a mão na minha perna.. – InuYasha!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Eu não vi o que aconteceu, quando eu me dei conta eles estava caídos e ele estava parado na minha frente.  
  
- Desculpe... eu não estava conseguindo achar o banheiro.. Você esta bem?  
  
- InuYasha.....- Antes que eu pudesse pensar eu me atirei nos braços dele ficando sentada em seu colo. – Eu fiquei com tanto medo..... tanto....  
  
Ele não me tirou do colo apenas me puxou para que eu ficasse cara a cara com ele.... ele sorria enquanto acariciava meu cabelo com uma das mãos....  
  
- Antes da gente sair você disse que não se importava por que eu era forte e ia te proteger..... eu apenas cumpri suas palavras... – Dizendo isso ele repousou sua mão em meus cabelos o puxando para cima dele.... quando eu vi novamente eu estava me entregando a um beijo maravilhoso com meu professor... Quanto mais ele me beijava mais intenso este se tornava, eu podia sentir as suas mãos na minha cintura me puxando contra seu corpo.... naquela hora... eu esqueci de tudo....  
  
- Com licença..... – Ao ouvir isso rapidamente a gente se levantou e olhou para a porta.... era Rin. – Eu não queria interromper mas .... e InuYasha.....esse não é o banheiro feminino? Bom deixa pra lá, eu acho que não da para ela assistir ao filme assim.... por que você não a leva em casa.... você vem assistir outro dia..  
  
- Claro... vamos Kagome...  
  
Nós nos despedimos deles e fomos embora.  
  
Sesshoumaru  
  
- E então Rin, deu certo?  
  
- Quando eu entrei eles estavam se beijando..... me bateu uma dó de interromper....  
  
- Espero que te tudo certo... vamos?  
  
- Sim..  
  
Sesshoumaru  
  
O caminho para casa foi silencioso...eu estava muito envergonhada para falar alguma coisa.... quando a gente chegou ele abriu a porta e eu desci.  
  
- Obrigada InuYasha, apesar do meu vestido foi legal.  
  
-Desculpe pelo vestido..... bom....eu já vou então.  
  
- Ta bom.....tchau – Eu lhe dei um beijo rosto e entrei....  
  
Fim do Flash Back  
  
Eu tomei um longo banho e fui dormir.... o beijo dele foi maravilhoso.... mas eu acho que foi algo do momento.... mas seria bom senti-lo de novo...muito bom.....  
  
-Ai InuYasha... como foi que eu acabei me apaixonando por você?......  
  
Continua.......  
  
Oi genteespero não ter demorado.... espero que gostem desse capitulo Obrigada a todos que comentaram ou que leram  
  
E não se esqueçam de comentar  
  
Tici-chan: obrigada pelo comentário Que bom que vc gosta das minha fics eu espero que o Sesshoumaru tenha agradado saiba que essa não será a ultima vez eu tentei melhorar nesse capitulo.... mas sei la espero realmente que tenha gostado Tchauzinho Tici-chan.  
  
Dark-Sofy: que bom que gostou. eu também adoro fogos de artifício espero que vc tenha conseguido desenhar espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo Tchauzinho Dark-Sofy  
  
Juliana: Espero não ter demorado e que sei coração esteja no lugar espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo foi feito com carinho eu gostaria de melhorar meus beijos ainda estão fracos.... espero faze-los melhores Tchauzinho Juliana  
  
Bianca Himura: quem não gosta desse dois.....(Só quem é louco da cabeça). Espero não ter demorado muito e que vc tenha gostando desse capitulo foi feito de coraçãoe obrigada pelo comentário tchauzinho Bianca Himura  
  
Nika: Oi!!! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo miga Obrigada pelo comentário Suas historias também são lindas mas cuidado pra não escrever historias demais senão vc se sebrecarrega tchauzinho miga  
  
Raya: espero que não tenha demorado obrigada pelo comentário depois me diz o que vc achou desse capitulo Tchauzinho Raya  
  
Lari-chan: espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo como gostou dos outrosespero não ter viajado demais nesse capitulo Obrigada por ter entendido E obrigada pelo comentário Tchauzinho Lari-chan.  
  
Mel: que bom que vc gostou eu conheço um professor que é tudo de bom.... mas não chega aos pés do Inu-chan é claro espero não ter demorado Obrigada pelo comentárioTchauzinho Mel  
  
Bom acho que é so Não se esqueçam de comentar  
  
Tchauzinho gente, kagome-kun 


	7. Capitulo 07

Capitulo 07  
  
A Dor de Uma Conversa.  
  
- Bom dia, irmãozinho.... – Sesshoumaru disse ao entrar na cozinha e ver seu irmão tomando café. – Já vai dar aula?  
  
- Sim.... ate quanto pretende ficar hospedado aqui? Você poderia muito bem ir pra outro lugar – InuYasha disse com seu habitual humor em relação ao seu irmão mais velho.  
  
- Com essa educação você nunca vai conseguir trazer uma mulher pra morar com você.... – Disse com um tom de ironia na voz. – Principalmente se você quiser trazer a senhorita Kagome...  
  
- Feh.... – Bufou de raiva com o comentário do irmão – Em primeiro lugar.... ela NÃO é minha namorada.... quem diria então vir morar aqui.... segundo.... Quem você pensa que é pra vir me dar sermão a respeito da minha educação?!  
  
- Então qual é o seu relacionamento com aquela garota? – Perguntou ignorando a pergunta ofensiva do irmão.  
  
- Isso não é da sua conta! – Respondeu se levantando e começando a lavar o que havia sujado, enquanto olhava para o prato seus pensamentos iam direto pra ela -"Eu também gostaria de saber qual é meu relacionamento com ela...eu a conheço há pouco tempo mas...mas ela mexe comigo como se eu....droga eu não sei que maldito sentimento é esse! Eu gostaria de perguntar pro Sesshoumaru o que ele sente quanto esta perto da Rin.... e seu o que eu sinto for algo parecido?....Maldita garota! Como uma garota...uma simples humana consegue me confundir dessa forma! Eu O InuYoukai! Mas.... ela não é uma simples humana...ela é mais que isso... ela...ela...ela....ela é especial....o olhar doce que ela tem...aquele olhar poderia me deixar louco se me olhassem por muito tempo.... mas se o que eu sinto estiver perto do que o Sesshoumaru sente pela Rin.... isso quer dizer que eu estou me apaixonando? Ou já estou apaixonado? Céus eu não posso estar apaixonado por ela! Eu sou o professor dela!! Isso é completamente antiético! Mas...mas....mas.....mas eu to completamente confuso! Aquele beijo...foi maravilhoso.... os lábios dela são tão macios...."  
  
InuYasha estava perdido em seus pensamentos que não percebeu que a espuma do sabão já estava consumindo a pia toda...  
  
- Céus....ele entrou em nirvana de novo! – Sesshoumaru exclamou enquanto revirava os olhos com raiva pelo irmão parecer não ter escutado nada que ele disse.  
  
- Bom dia Sesshy – Rin apareceu lhe abraçando por trás depositando sua cabeça no ombro dele.  
  
- Bom dia Rin....dormiu bem? – Ele perguntou aplicando um leve beijo na face dela.  
  
- Claro...o que você estava resmungando? – Disse se sentando ao lado dele e pegando um pouco de leite que estava sobre a mesa.  
  
- Eu estava tentando falar com o InuYasha.. – Revirou novamente os olhos por causa da frustração. – Quando eu acabei....reparei que o inútil do meu irmão tinha entrando em nirvana de novo....feh.  
  
- Feh? Acho que você esta pegando os maus hábitos do seu irmão.....deixa ele se perder um pouco em pensamentos...acho que é melhor ele colocar-los em ordem.... – Ela então olhou pra ele ensaboando o prato como se ele tivesse sido contaminado por uma bactéria perigosa. – Há quanto tempo ele esta ensaboando aquele prato?  
  
- Uns dez minutos..... – Disse segurando uma risada da situação.  
  
- Com essa vontade ele vai dar uma ótima dona de casa....- Rin soltou uma gargalhada divertida – O que você estava tentando dizer pra ele?  
  
- Acho que meu irmãozinho ta apaixonado.... – Começou,olhando para o irmão , e abriu um sorriso doce....quase fraternal....quase.. – Mas ele é um idiota sem iniciativa!  
  
- Você não acha que esta pressionando ele demais, Sesshy? – Ele sorriu pra ele com um sorriso delicado no rosto.  
  
- Rin....ela parece ser uma garota bonita.... – Sorriu ao vê-la fazer beijinho – E com certeza ela deve ser cobiçada no colégio.... se meu irmão não fizer certeza vai aparecer um garoto e..meu irmãozinho vai sofrer....ele precisa fazer algo antes que outro o faça.  
  
- Nisso eu concordo com você..... – Ela suspirou olhando para o irmão de seu amado...a essa altura o sabão já estava subindo seus braços e escorrendo pelo chão.... – O que será que ele tanto pensa...?  
  
- Nela é claro... – Sesshoumaru então puxou a cadeira dela mais para perto dele. – Acho melhor trazermos ele de volta.... falta uma hora pra ele ir trabalhar e eu preciso conversar com ele.... você poderia trazer ele de volta...seja lá onde ele estiver?  
  
- Claro.... – Rin inclinou o rosto depositando um beijo nos lábios dele e se levantando em seguida – Será que ele ouviu nossa conversa?  
  
- No estado que ele esta? Duvido.  
  
- OK...... – Rin se aproximou de InuYasha e parou do seu lado – "Qual seria a melhor forma de fazê-lo acordar?"...depois de pensar alguns segundos a idéia apareceu e ela piscou pra Sesshoumaru... – InuYasha! A Kagome esta nua no corredor!!!!  
  
- O que?!! – InuYasha gritou ao mesmo tempo em que soltava o prato, que se espatifou no chão, e corria pra olhar pela porta da cozinha...pra sua tristeza não havia nada....  
  
- O que te fez pensar que ela estaria á essa hora da manha aqui e completamente nua irmãozinho? – Sesshoumaru pos a mão no rosto pra abafar a risada que sua amada havia lhe proporcionado.  
  
- Rin? – InuYasha olhou pra ela incrédulo – O Sesshoumaru ate que sim.....mas você?  
  
- Desculpe InuYasha....mas você estava tão...essa era a única forma – Ela sorria de uma forma marota enquanto soltava uma piscadela pra Sesshoumaru. – Eu vou me licença...  
  
- Feh.... – InuYasha estava prestes a sair da cozinha quanto Sesshoumaru o parou – o que você quer?  
  
- Sente-se irmãozinho. – Falou de uma forma firme que fez com que o irmão entendesse que ele não estava brincando.  
  
- Eu me chamo InuYasha....I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A – Resmungou enquanto se sentava. – O que você quer?  
  
- Irmãozinho quando você pretende dizer o que sente por ela? – Sesshoumaru tentava olhar dentro dos olhos do irmão na tentativa de saber como aquela cabeça confusa com a vida pensava.  
  
- O que?! – InuYasha como Sesshoumaru esperava agiu com uma resposta defensiva – Como se isso fosse da sua conta!  
  
- Você não acha que ela vai ficar te esperando, acha? – Sesshoumaru percebia apesar de tudo a tensão e preocupação na voz do irmão – Escuta....pelo menos uma vez , InuYasha me deixe te ajudar.  
  
- Eu...bom.....  
  
- Como eu pensei.....me diz você gosta dela mesmo? Se me responder bufando eu te jogo pela janela!  
  
- Feh...... – InuYasha olhou pro irmão e o viu soltar um olhar assassino sobre ele e resolveu responder – Eu não sei....ta satisfeito?.... não faço a mínima idéia do que esteja acontecendo comigo..... – InuYasha se permitiu afundar na cadeira deixando que Sesshoumaru lhe visse confuso.  
  
- Isso é completamente normal.... – Começou tentando explicar, mas foi interrompido pelo irmão.  
  
- Normal! Como pode chamar isso de normal? – InuYasha pareceu incrédulo por um momento se sentiu ainda mais confuso, mas ao ver a expressão firme do irmão resolveu esperar e ouvir.  
  
- É normal você não entender algo que você nunca sentiu antes...... – Ele olhou pra ele e pensou em fazer uma piada, mas ao ver a expressão de tristeza do irmão resolveu se conter e continuar serio – Mas eu posso de ajudar a entender esse sentimento...  
  
- ? – InuYasha demonstrou um pouco despreocupado, mas prestava toda atenção nas palavras do irmão.  
  
- Pense no que você sentia pela sua mãe....você a amava, não é? – Sesshoumaru se ajeitou ficando exatamente de frente pro irmão.  
  
- Com todas as minhas forças..... – InuYasha já parecia mais aberto ao irmão, mas como o tempo estava acabando ele resolveu não falar muito.  
  
- Agora tente se lembrar do que você sentia com ela..... esse amor entre mão e filho..... – Sesshoumaru levantou a mão e tocou o peito do irmão – Me diz o que você sentia aqui....  
  
- Era a coisa mais fantástica do mundo.... eu me sentia confortável com ela.... – InuYasha pela primeira vez em anos sorriu para o irmão – Eu me sentia bem com ela.... com ela ninguém podia me machucar.... ninguém.  
  
- Agora pense nela....na senhorita Kagome..... – Sesshoumaru percebeu as bochechas do irmão corar levemente e sorriu, por mais que o irmão não soubesse ele sabia. – Você sente a mesma coisa por ela? O mesmo que você sentia pela sua mãe?  
  
- Não.....eu me sinto confortável com ela....mas é diferente eu quero estar com ela Sesshoumaru;.....mas de uma forma diferente..... eu não entendo... – InuYasha pela primeira vez dês da morte de sua mãe deixou que seus olhos ficassem com uma pequena camada de lagrimas que ele não deixaria cair. – Ela é importante Sesshoumaru.... eu não gosto de ver mulheres chorando...nunca gostei mas com ela..... céus, meu sangue ferve cada vez que eu lembro ou a vejo chorado...... eu gostaria de entender isso...realmente gostaria....  
  
- Sabe por que isso irmãozinho?  
  
- Não...  
  
- Isso é amor....apenas amor........ não é como o amor maternal que você tinha por sua mãe.... – Sesshoumaru sorriu ao perceber o que ia falar ao irmão.... ele pensou que nunca seria capaz de ter uma conversa como aquela com ele – Quando eu conheci a Rin eu também não conhecia esse sentimento.... mas só foi a idéia de perdê-la que eu analisei meus sentimentos e percebi que ela era a mulher da minha vida.  
  
- Mas......Sesshoumaru....ela é bem mais nova que eu e.....céus ela é minha aluna! – InuYasha abaixou o rosto... não queria que o irmão que ele tanto admirava pela força e determinação o visse com expressões tristes.  
  
- InuYasha me escuta...... – Sesshoumaru se aproximou e ergueu o rosto do irmão com a mão fazendo com que este lhe olhasse nos olhos – O amor é algo que não tem idade....eu sou praticamente quinze anos mais velho que a Rin e isso não me impediu de amá-la.... ela não será sua aluna pra sempre....  
  
- Eu a amo...... – Ele queria abaixar o rosto, mas Sesshoumaru o impediu ainda o segurando.  
  
- Você pretende falar com ela quando? – Ele podia ver os olhos do irmão brilhando –"É a primeira vez que eu o vejo tão feliz.... realmente essa garota esta fazendo bem pra ele...."  
  
- Eu a beijei..... hoje depois da aula.... – Ele parou pra pensar um pouco – Isso...depois da aula eu vou falar com ela!  
  
Ele se levantou e olhou pro irmão.  
  
- Isso!!! Eu vou me declarar pra ela após o termino das aulas!  
  
- InuYasha.....se você quiser isso....bom....- Sesshoumaru tentava parecer paciente mas estava louco pra rir – Acho melhor correr....  
  
- Que?! – Apenas ai ele percebeu que faltava apenas dez minutos pra aula começar, ele pegou sua pasta e saiu correndo, não sem antes dar um recado a Sesshoumaru – E a propósito....eu molhei o chão da cozinha....limpa pra mim antes que estrague o piso..... Tchau.. – Dizendo isso ele saiu em disparada deixando um Sesshoumaru furioso sentado na cozinha.  
  
- O que aconteceu? – Rin perguntou ao entrar na cozinha e ver Sesshoumaru abaixado no chão.  
  
- Aquele ingrato! – Bufou sem dar mais explicações.  
  
.........  
  
InuYasha corria pelos corredores com uma velocidade enorme e parou em frente à sala completamente ofegante.  
  
- Nossa.... acho que já posso participar das maratonas..... – Ele ergueu a mão e a passou na testa tirando um pouco do suor e se ajeitando pra entrar na sala – Eu não a vi depois que eu a beijei.... depois da aula eu vou falar com ela...quem sabe agora eu possa me entender com ela.... mas e se ela não gostar de mim... achar que eu sou muito velho?... não é hora pra pensar isso InuYasha....vamos você já esta meia-hora atrasado...  
  
Ele então respirou fundo e entrou na sala, todos o olhavam com olhares curiosos enquanto ele se ajeitava em silêncio, mas, ele não ligava, pois a única coisa que ele queria ver eram dois lindos olhos azuis...  
  
Depois de procurar pela sala finalmente seus olhos cor de âmbar se encontraram com os olhos que ele tanto procurava.  
  
- "Ela esta linda..." – Pensou ao ver que ela estava sorrindo pra ele – "Como ela é linda.... ate as formas do rosto a deixam sexy....espera ai...desde quando eu peço nela desse modo?!" – E sacudiu a cabeça na tentativa de tirar aqueles tipos de pensamentos.  
  
- Professor o senhor esta bem? – Perguntou uma das alunas que ficava na primeira carteira....todo o colégio sabia que ela gostava dele apenas ele não sabia disso.  
  
- Sim Yamamura eu estou bem.... – Ele se levantou e ficou na frente de sua mesa – Desculpem a demora.....eu me atrasei por causa de um imprevisto... vamos começar a aula.  
  
O decorrer da aula foi normal, por mais que ele estivesse ansioso pra falar com ela ele ainda era professor e tinha um conteúdo a vencer... de tempos e tempos ele passava um dever assim podia observar a aluna que tanto admirava... ao observá-la ele sorria ao ver ela dobrar o nariz quando não entendia ou concordava com alguma questão.  
  
Trin!Trin!  
  
Ele foi cortado de seus pensamentos quanto o sinal bateu.  
  
- Eu quero esse dever pronto pra amanha! – Disse ao ver todos saindo – Kagome!  
  
Ele chamou antes que ela saísse....ela se virou sorrindo pra ele.  
  
- Sim InuYasha? – Ela estava sorrindo, mas ele pode perceber que ela estava tensa.  
  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ele terminou de arrumar as suas coisas eu se apoiou na mesa a frente dela.  
  
- Eu só estou com um pouco de pressa.... – Ela estava realmente com pressa, mas não queria ser grossa com ele.  
  
- Kagome eu preciso falar com você...  
  
- InuYasha será que poderia ser outra hora?  
  
- Mas.... – Ela se aproximou e lhe deu um beijo na face.  
  
- Eu realmente estou com muita pressa... – Ela então se virou e se dirigiu a porta – Desculpe mais tarde a gente conversa.....  
  
- Mas.... – Ele não pode falar por que ela já estava bem longe – Mas o que aconteceu?  
  
- Quer que eu responda? – Escutou uma voz vinda do fundo da sala, só ai percebeu que ainda havia um aluno na sala.  
  
- Kouga? – Ele olhou surpreso – "Como eu não percebi a presença dele?" – O que você esta fazendo aqui?  
  
- Eu escutei você chamando ela.... – Começou parecendo triste – Hoje antes de você chegar um cara da outra turma pediu que ela fosse encontrá-lo no terraço do colégio...  
  
- Um cara? – Perguntou demonstrando sua curiosidade.  
  
- Acho que sim.... – Disse mais deprimido ainda – Eu sou um Youkai! Eu não vi mais escutei a conversa... ele disse que precisava falar com ela....  
  
- Vamos lá então! – Ele disse se preparando para sair.  
  
- O que você disse?  
  
- Vamos ver quem é hora!  
  
Eles então caminharam pelo colégio e começaram a subir as escadas que davam para o terraço, depois de subirem alguns minutos eles chegaram.  
  
-Shiii – InuYasha fez sinal para que o outro ficasse em silêncio – Olhe ela ali.....  
  
Eles então a vêem falando com um rapaz que parecia ser um pouco mais velho que ela, mas tão bonito quanto ela.  
  
- Vamos nos aproximar pra ouvir melhor... – Kouga disse puxando InuYasha pra mais perto deles.  
  
- Eu não sei..... – Ela disse demonstrando um pouco de confusão na voz – Olha....eu...  
  
Ela não pode dizer mais nada, pois ele a puxou pela cintura lhe beijando os lábios, InuYasha teve o instinto de ir lá e salva-la, mas percebeu que aquele beijo ao era forçado, pois ela havia levantado os braços e colocando em volta do pescoço dele sendo puxada mais ainda pra perto dele.  
  
- Kagome......- Sussurrou tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.  
  
- Você não sabe quem ele é? – Kouga perguntou como se aquilo fosse à coisa mais natural do mundo – Ele é o antigo namorado da Kagome.... pelo que eu to vendo é verdade – Disse com a voz deprimida, quase chorosa – Parece que ela foi vista sexta feira com um sujeito.... o ex ouviu e ficou com ciúmes... parece que ele quer voltar com ela....e pelo visto já conseguiu...é triste ver alguém que a gente gosta com...espera aonde você vai?  
  
InuYasha não conseguiu esperar ele terminar a frase, quando se deu conta ele já estava correndo em direção a sua casa enquanto que sentia um gosto salgado sobre os lábios.  
  
- O que é isso? – Se perguntou parando e tocando o rosto sentindo aquele liquido tocar novamente seus lábios e o gosto salgado das lagrimas invadir seu paladar. – Por que Kagome...por quê?  
  
Ele não deixou que seu pensamento lhe respondesse, apenas voltou a correr e quando se deu conta já havia chegado em casa.... sem ver se tinha alguém ou não ele correu ate se quarto e se ajoelhou na beirada da cama ficando com o rosto deitado nesta.  
  
Dor, raiva, angustia.....InuYasha não sabia explicar aquele sentimento...a única coisa que ele sabia era que doía....doía mais do que qualquer dor que ele um dia sentiu, não chorava....nunca chorou por que meninos não choram.... mas aquele sentimento era tão sofrido que ele se via chorando como se aquele fosse seu ultimo suspiro.  
  
Sesshoumaru entrou no quarto e viu seu irmão ajoelhado, consumido pelas lagrimas e sem saber o que fazer.... ele caminhou e se sentou na cama ao lado dele...ele estava tão abatido que nem percebeu seu irmão se sentar ao seu lado.  
  
Sesshoumaru colocou a mão na cabeça do irmão fazendo com que este a levantasse e o fitasse.  
  
- InuYasha..... – Começou, ele podia sentir a dor de seu irmão por isso resolveu deixar o provocante "irmãozinho" de lado e resolveu falar seriamente – O que aconteceu?  
  
- Sesshoumaru?... – Ele olhou o irmão e pode ver a preocupação em seus olhos – Por que se preocupa comigo?  
  
- Bobo.... – Resmungou sorrindo – Eu sou seu irmão...pode não parecer maninho.....mas eu gosto de você....você e a Rin são a única coisa que eu posso chamar de família... me diga o que aconteceu?  
  
- A Kagome.....ela – Sesshoumaru sorriu para o irmão tentando encoraja-lo – Ela voltou para o ex-namorado.....- Novamente InuYasha se viu dominado pelas lagrimas e abaixou o rosto chorando novamente.  
  
- InuYasha..... – Sesshoumaru fez com que InuYasha levantasse a cabeça e o olhasse – Eu não esperava isso..... por favor....deixe-me ser o irmão que você nunca teve.....  
  
Sesshoumaru se ajoelhou ao lado do irmão e InuYasha não pensou antes de pular nos braços do irmão e chorar.... Sesshoumaru envolveu InuYasha em seus braços o confortando enquanto ele chorava em seu ombro.  
  
-Por que Sesshoumaru?....por que ela fez isso? – O irmão o abraçou ainda mais na tentativa de fazê-lo se sentir seguro. – Por que ela voltou pra ele sendo que ele a machucou tanto?  
  
- Eu não sei... InuYasha..... eu não sei.... – Sesshoumaru olhou para a porta e viu Rin o olhando um aceno positivo dele ela se retirou deixando os irmãos a sós – Eu quero recompensá-lo pela minha ausência..... eu vou ficar aqui o tempo que precisar irmãozinho....  
  
Dizendo isso Sesshoumaru deitou o rosto nos cabelos do irmão mais novo enquanto este chorava como nunca havia feito antes abraçado ao seu irmão mais velho...  
  
Continua........  
  
**Gente desculpa pela demora........mas eu estava sem criatividade.....Obrigada a todas que comentaram.... eu to meio pra baixo por isso esse capitulo saiu meio triste mas.... Não percam! No próximo vocês descobriram quem é o famoso namorado da Kagome....digo ex- namorado...realmente espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo...  
  
Obrigada a todos que lêem..  
  
Samy-chan: Que bom que ta gostando.... espero que tenho gostado desse capitulo...e antes que pergunte...não se preocupe a Kagome gosta do Inu- chan.=) obrigada pelo comentário....  
  
Mishiran: Que bom que gostou! Isso me deixou muito feliz!! Acho que eu sei por que não temos professores tão maravilhosos....por que o governo não quer que a gente se apaixone por eles...se a gente se apaixonar por eles não iremos prestar atenção no que eles falam...seriamos sem conhecimento e o mundo estaria perdido!!....acho que viajei um pouco....mas tudo bem....obrigada pelo comentário  
  
Taiji Ya Sango-chan:Que bom que esta gostando! Desculpe a demora mas a criatividade mandou lembrança....espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo...apesar de triste foi feito de coração.... obrigada pelo comentário, fico muito feliz.  
  
Juliana: Nossa...eu pensei..acho que ela não vai gostar desse capitulo por que esta muito triste....mas espero que você goste! Isso me deixaria muiiiito feliz! Obrigada pelo comentário!  
  
Tici-chan: Que bom que gostou! Eu resolvi fazer esses dois se entenderem...eu acho tão lindo o relacionamento de irmãos....espero que tenha gostado mesmo assim Obrigada pelos comentários Tici-chan.  
  
Mel: Acho que não foi exatamente o que você pensava ne? Eu to meio triste e acabei fazendo um capitulo assim mas eu gostei por que eu achei que ficou fofa a parte do Inu com o Sesshoumaru espero que você tenha gostado e desculpa pela demora....  
  
Sakura: Que bom que esta gostando da minha fic! Isso me deixa muito feliz! Eu adoraria vez seu livro e sua fic mas você se esqueceu de me dar o endereço.... se me der eu vou ter o maior prazer de ler Obrigada pelo comentário.  
  
Lari-chan: Que bom que gostou! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também apensar de tudo.... eu entendi sim sua pergunta...bom...eu ainda não pensei na idade deles...acho que ela teria 18 aninhos já que ta começando a faculdade e o InuYasha..acho que 28 seria perfeito pra ele....o que acha? Obrigada pelos comentários Lari-chan.  
  
Nika: Obrigada por tudo miga! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo não era assim que eu tinha planejado mas os dedos que digitam mandaram eu fazer assim....obrigada mesmo miga  
  
Obrigada a todas! E deixem um comentário por favor.....é que eu adoro comentários!!  
  
Tchauzinho gente,  
  
Kagome-kun.**


End file.
